


Sweet

by Marlboro_Blanc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Arse, Drools, Rimming, Sherlock's arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlboro_Blanc/pseuds/Marlboro_Blanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B about John rimming Sherlock, because god dam in a row boat that man has the most delicious arse I have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Sweet.

Sweet with a hint of sweat, and something else, woody and light. That tasted of vanilla and lattes and lust and sin. John rolled his tongue over the skin that curved round that delicious hole. Trying to capture more of the scent. Letting his delicate, wet tongue chase the taste of his lover. Thrusting that pink muscle upwards in order to gain more of that magical alchemy only Sherlock seemed to provide. He would bite it if he was certain it would not cause pain. He would devour the whole mass of Sherlock's beautiful backside if he knew there would be no consequences. He was a careful man, he would have stayed that way if that hurricane in a blue scarf and his arse had not come along and shook up his whole world.

Sherlock was used to tongues, wagging, insulting, cutting him down. John would be dammed if Sherlock would ever get used to a tongue doing this.

The phone rang. Its shrill call filling the room. John huffed at seeing Mycroft's name flash on the screen. Immediately wanting to answer and hiss 'Fuck off Mycroft, I'm rimming your baby brother'. Instead he punched the red key and dived back in, running his tongue over that tiny well like he was dying of thirst.

He would call Mycroft back.


End file.
